Miracles
Base Miracles are a unique form of supernatural powers, a type of magic that is not based on mana and which utilizes a different type of energy. These powers are unlike sorcery, traditional magic, or natural born abilities in that they are gained through faith and the worship of higher beings rather than an innate ability gained through studying magic. Those who train holy powers tend to perform prayers and rituals to gain the favor of a god or deity and be granted special abilities. These rituals are often found in ancient scripts rather than sorcery which is learned from newer tomes. People who practice miracles tend to come together in groups called covenants, each of which tend to worship a particular higher being. That being said, sorcery is usually banned within these covenants as they consider it an impure source of power. Because of this, most holy covenants lack the ability to use elemental magic. Holy powers tend to be used for light and spiritual based spells such as purification. These powers are highly effective against beings of darkness such as demons, evil spirits, undead, dark elves, and vampires. Because these powers can be quite mighty, most require a great amount of charge and energy to use. Varieties and appearances Beings who exist or come from higher planes, such as angels and certain demigods, are bearers of holy powers. Mortals and lesser beings within their covenant worship these higher beings in order to gain their favor. In return, the higher beings grant them a small fraction of their powers, as well as words of enlightenment that will help guide them in using their powers. Miracles tend to be popular then die out and get lost time-to-time, hence it's proper term. Holy objects: Legendary items blessed by higher beings and tend to be incredibly old and rare are known as holy objects. As these objects are powerful, they require somebody with a lot of faith to use correctly. Some holy objects bear powers of the old, such as holy fire or holy water, or come permanently blessed in a powerful way. Blessed objects: A lesser form of holy objects, these were created by priests and anything higher in a covenant to bear powers such as healing the holder, or bearing the element of pure light. Lightning infused objects: A more common variation of blessed and holy objects, lightning infused items bear that element and some of which beared lightning powers. Healing: Healing is a common appearance in holy powers, as they are easy to learn and aren't so offensive. Not all healing is a holy power, as 'healing magic' can exist. There are more complicated forms of healing however, and require more faith, loyalty, and discipline to cast. Forms of healing may include recovery, regeneration, uncursing, detoxication, and undoing ill effects such as frostbite. Light: Light is also a common occurrence but in many cases could be powerful as you explore your covenant. Light is the main source of exerting offense powers. Light can include exorcism, blessing objects, sending projectiles of blessed energy, and giving oneself or another powering up such as increasing defense or power. Holy Water: A rather fluid form of light, holy water has healing elements but effects dark beings as an offense. Holy water cannot be converted into ice or steam as it is it's own element on the holy scale. Not even holy fire could convert it to steam. Lightning can conduct throught it however. Holy water is quite useful for damaging things, but can also be utilized in many ways. Holy water requires a moderate to high amount of faith and discipline to learn. Holy Fire: A devastating form of light, holy fire has been used by angels for 'purification' and used by paladins and sentinels for 'inquisitions'. Holy fire is like light, but mostly used for offense. To bear holy fire requires one with great discipline and devotion to playing a single role. It would be impossible to learn anything such as holy water, lightning, certain or almost every form of magic. Despite it's place on the miraculous scale, it can react to regular water. Lightning: Another devastating form of light, unlike lightning magic, is learned from scriptures of higher beings. Lightning has been one of the things on the standard elemental scale to be accepted into the holy elemental scale. Lightning could not conduct through holy water. Lightning is learned by various sentinels and paladins, and must be used with good caution. DISCLAIMER: Unlike paladins and such, there are types of angels that know more than two holy powers and vary through what type they are such as dominions or seraphs.